


The One Where Chandler Is In Love

by wordsbyLaw



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enjoy the pinning!, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, If you're just in it for the smut just go to chap 5 :), M/M, Short Chapters, These are the added tags!, but ish, cause that's my thang, i don't know if i can call this slow burn when the chapters are so short, there isn't much angst and certainly no cliffhangers, there's more than one shower thing, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbyLaw/pseuds/wordsbyLaw
Summary: Chandler wasn’t sure what had woken him up for the first couple of seconds he blinked awake. The shower was on, but that wasn’t it. He held his breath and strained his ears. There it was! Realisation struck. It was Joey! It was Joey moaning. From the shower. He was-! Oh my god, he was doing stuff!This fic is so short it's basically a summary already, but yeah Chandler is in loooove, and Joey is clueless. Also I imagined this to happen in the early seasons, like 2-ish? But I tried to make it so the reader can imagine it being more or less any time :)
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 22
Kudos: 318





	1. The One With The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!!  
> Shout out to my boyfriend for beta-ing this ! I'm really proud of him for actually getting into some gay fandom stuff :D  
> But also shout out to YOU for reading !

It was flu season and Chandler had it bad. Monica was thrilled with the opportunity to experiment with soups and Joey was thrilled with her experiments. However, Monica was desperate to avoid getting sick. She said she was “this close” to getting promoted, and held her fingers a hairbreadth apart, so she couldn’t afford to take sick days right now. Thus, Joey was spending a lot of time taking care of a sick and whiny Chandler.

Chandler had finally fallen asleep in the Barcalounger, the thermometer still dangling out of his mouth after several hours of grumbling and snivelling. While he had a moment to himself, before he was gonna pick up dinner at the girls’, he was gonna take a nice long shower.

Chandler wasn’t sure what had woken him up for the first couple of seconds he blinked awake. The thermometer had stuck a little to his dry bottom lip and he winced when he pulled it off. What was it that had woken him up? A noise? The shower was on, but that wasn’t it. He held his breath and strained his ears. There it was! Realisation struck right in his gut and a blush enveloped his entire face. It was Joey! It was Joey moaning. From the shower. He was-! Oh my god, he was doing stuff! Chandler bolted upright, head spinning a little. Another moan slipped through the closed bathroom door and he was frankly freaking out a bit. What are you supposed to do when you can hear your roommate having some fun solo time in the shower? Oh, that moan was louder and longer than the rest. The water was turning off, while Chandler’s panic was turning on. He should absolutely not acknowledge this right? Right? The doorknob was turning. Chandler threw himself back down on the comfy black lounge chair, making it spin just a little as he started fake snoring. Could this _be_ anymore awkward?

Joey looked over at his slumbering roommate while still towelling his wet hair. Chandler had one eye open and on Joey. On Joey’s naked torso. God, that was a very small towel he was wearing wasn’t it? There was _a lot_ of skin and muscles. Joey was really fit. And still wet. And handsome. And the _muscles_. His fake snoring accidentally turned into a sigh that made Joey look over. “Oh hey, you waking up buddy?” He asked gently, wiping his extra towel down his body to catch a few stray droplets.

“Uggh,” Chandler groaned half strangled, still surreptitiously eyeing Joey’s body.

“Aw, you’re still feeling hot?” He picked up the thermometer and held it up toward the light to see it better, giving Chandler a chance to see something else better as the waist towel started slipping a bit, that was just in his eye height then.

“Uggh…”

“Oh you sound worse than your fever is.”

“Well I _am_ pretty bad,” Chandler sounded a little shaky.

“You sound bad. I’ll go pick up Monica’s soup, maybe that’ll help.”

“Yep, _that’s_ the thing I need right now.” He said sarcastically glancing at Joey while he put on his robe.

“Ah perfect!” Joey grinned happily.


	2. The One With The Cough Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is doing better, except for the sore throat, good thing Joey got him some cough syrup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're into these little shenanigans !  
> Again thank you to my bf for beta-ing :)

When Chandler woke up the next morning, he felt a fair bit better. Still a sore throat, but otherwise a lot less sick. “Oh hey, how you doing?” Joey asked from the kitchen when he walked into the living room. Chandler groaned internally wishing he’d ask that question the way he’d asked every guest that stayed the night in their apartment.

“Mmh…” He cleared his throat, “Better. Sore throat.” He sat down at the kitchen counter and Joey handed him the milk for his cereal.

“Nice!” Joey grabbed a paper bag from the floor by the counter.

“ _Thanks_ ,” Chandler said sarcastically while swinging his spoon around.

“No man, I bought cough syrup.” He said and whipped it out of the paper bag and put it on the counter in front of Chandler

“Oh, well then actually thanks.” He looked at the bottle. Grape flavour. That was his favourite. Joey was so sweet.

Joey shrugged and smiled, “Anyway, I’ve got this audition to go to.”

“Nice, good luck man. What’s the part?” He asked finishing the little bit of cereal he’d poured himself.

“I’m gonna be this hot guy who sleeps with a girl-“

“ _Cool_ , what’s the _audition_ about?”

Joey laughed. “The girl’s gay roommate has a crush on me and that’s the tension. Plus, I would have like a whole bunch of lines!”

Chandler turned a little red. “Oh, th-that’s that’s nice. So uhm, what happens?”

“Well, I’m supposed to kiss the guy, which I’m fine with, obviously!” He said shrugging exaggeratedly, “I don’t mind the gay thing and hey, I get to make out with the girl too. You know, if I get the part.”

“Nice, nice. You know I’m fine with the gay thing too.” Chandler said trying to gage Joey’s reaction not too obviously while fiddling with the cough syrup bottle.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do it!” He laughed a little while putting on his jacket.

“Yeah… I don’t have to.” Chandler smiled a little strained.

“So I’ll see you later,” Joey said opening the door, “should I pick anything up on the way back?”

“Nothing gay obviously.”

Joey looked a little confused. “Yeah, I’ll have to remember that. See ya.” He closed the door after himself.

“Mmh. Aah! Idiot!” He stood and slapped himself with his milky spoon. “Ouch!”

God, that hurt. But just his face, not his pride at all! He was gonna have some of his favourite flavour cough syrup.

~~2 hours later~~

It was gonna happen. He was gonna say it. Oh _god_ he was gonna say it. Out loud and to Joey. “I love you,” he mumbled quietly, trying it out, before Joey got home. His adrenaline was running high and he was pretty sure he had had too much cough syrup, and also pretty sure that that was why he’d gathered the courage to finally say it. “I love you,” he said it again a little more confidently. “I love you!” He could do this. His heart was racing. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” He was giddy with excitement, and possibly dancing around quite enthusiastically.

“I _LOVE_ YO-!” As he swung around mid-dance, he saw the open front door with Joey standing in it. “I love you, Joey!” He exclaimed a little drunkenly, arms wobbling out and heart pounding with nerves and excitement and a bit of cough syrup.

Joey grinned and shook off his jacket, “I Love you too, buddy!” He sprinted over to Chandler’s open arms and hugged him.

“You do?!” Chandler exclaimed a little louder than before while holding Joey out at arms-length.

“Yeah, you’re my best friend.” He smiled and shrugged. It was genuinely nonchalant, and Chandler knew he hadn’t gotten the full meaning.

“You’re my best friend too, buddy.” Chandler gave him a friendly slap on the back. Was the cough syrup wearing off?” He felt his courage relenting, but it was okay. He’d made Joey smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! :D  
> If you did, please leave kudos or a comment, it'll make my day!


	3. The One With Yet Another Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey takes another shower and Chandler gets a nice view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped up the rating for this chapter.. ;)  
> Once more, thank you to my bf for going over this with me!

The Cough Syrup had not entirely worn out and Chandler fell asleep not long after. He woke up a little groggy, hungover? But not feeling sick at all anymore. A bit tired though, and he had to pee. Walking to the bathroom, he yawned so hard his ears popped and he didn’t hear the running water turning off. He walked in just as a wet Joey had stepped out of the shower and was stretching to reach his towel. Perhaps it took him a second or two too long to look away, but Joey didn’t notice as he was busy scrambling for cover.

“ _Chandler_!” Joey yelled.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” He jumped out of there and slammed the door.

Joey swung the door back open and followed straight away, towel dangling loosely around his waist. “Chandler!” This time it was more disapproving.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” His face was a little red and his arms where a little wild, flying all over the place.

“It’s okay…” Joey shrugged, barely holding on to the towel. Chandler was really trying not to stare. “Just uh, don’t do it again!” He waggled his pointer finger reproachfully at him.

“I wont…!” He chortled. God, he was so sexy and naked. A water droplet ran down his chest across his nipple. Chandler had to look away. “I’m just gonna go nap some more…”

“Oh, uh okay…”

Chandler rushed back to his bedroom to conceal his excitement. Oh my god, he was hard! He usually could control this! He was so hard. Joey was so hot… And large…

He plumped down on his bed and looked down at himself. There it was! His… his… his excitement…! He groaned in frustration. Was he really gonna have to deal with this from now on? Ugh, he couldn’t handle all of this. He’d have to tell Joey, and make _sure_ he understood! And he’d have to take the rejection and get over it. Go back to normal. But right now… He looked down himself again. Still excited…! He slid a hand over his thigh, closer to his erection. Was he really gonna do this? Touch himself thinking about his best friend? He bit his lip struggling with it. Oh but wet, naked, sexy Joey with the smile and the body. He hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers. His hands were stumbling to get to their destination. Oh Joey…! He sighed with relief and kept going, thinking about Joey being with him, imagining his own hand was Joey’s. And thinking about what he saw in the bathroom. Joey was well-endowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter please leave kudos and a comment! :D


	4. The One Where He Says It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little cute in this one !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my bf for proofing !  
> Feel free to give me critiques if this is too ooc with the cutesy stuff ^^'

It was a couple days later. Without the cough syrup it took him a bit longer to gather the courage. But he was gonna do it, and he was gonna do it right now! Joey was laying in his Barcalounger watching Baywatch. “Hey whats’s up man?” He smiled at Chandler.

Chandler was fidgeting a bit, “Uhm… I gotta talk to you about something, Joe.”

Joey sat up straight in the chair and muted the tv, sensing the seriousness, “what’s up?”

Chandler took a deep slightly shaky breath and combed his fingers through his hair. “Okay, so, uhm, remember the other day when I had too much cough syrup?”

“Oh that, pfft!” Joey waved his hand dismissively, “nah, don’t worry man, you didn’t do anything weird.” He was smiling reassuringly, and Chandler felt so guilty that he was gonna wipe that cute smile off his face.

“No, nah, I remember all of it. I- I-“ He cleared his throat, “I meant it.”

“You meant it?” Joey hadn’t connected the dots yet,

Chandler wrung and squeezed his hands, “I love you,” he could barely look Joey in the eyes.

“Pfft, I know,” Joey grinned, “I love you too, buddy!”

“No, no, no, I really love you…!” Chandler swung his arms out as he let the truth out.

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, Joe. I’m in love with you, you’re just so..!” He groaned, “I’m sorry, Joey, it’s not like it’s on purpose.”

“Hmm, yeah…” He was looking at his hands and not at Chandler.

“It’s okay, I know it’s weird, and you don’t have to do anything, I just need to get over it.”

“Chandler, you’re like… my best friend…”

Chandler felt his stomach churning. This was it. The rejection. He braced himself.

“I’d do anything for you.”

It wasn’t quite on purpose either when Chandler scoffed.

“No, no, no, you’re my best buddy!” He got out of the chair and grabbed Chandler by the shoulders, “I’m here for you, I can’t lose my best buddy!”

Chandler’s heart ached. “You won’t lose me. You’ll never lose me.”

“Aw!” Joey hugged him tight. “You know, I’ve never been with a man.”

“Ah ‘scuse me?” Chandler held Joey out at arms-length.

“We can try this out.” Joey shrugged shyly.

“Ah ‘ _scuse_ me?!”

“I don’t know, I, I- I- I-“ he stuttered until Chandler cut him off with a kiss. Joey made a little surprised noise that melted away against Chandler’s lips, and then relaxed into their embrace.

Chandler felt his whole body fluttering with excited nerves, but he had to see Joey’s reaction. He pulled away, a little slowly, a little dazed. He felt like his heart had never beat faster, then he looked into Joey’s eyes, they were just blinking open and if at all possible he felt his heart speed up even more. “Wow,” Joey chuckled. Chandler’s heart skipped a beat.

“Wow?” Chandler asked nervously and Joey kissed him again. This time it was Chandler that made a little surprised, happy noise against Joey’s mouth.

“Wow…!” Chandler sighed against Joey’s lips and revelled in the puff of air Joey breathed out through a fond smile.

“We can try this out,” Joey said quietly.

“Yeah…!” Chandler kissed him again, more enthusiastically, holding him close, and the fact that Joey was holding him close too just made Chandler melt into the embrace. He really tried not to let go completely and then he felt Joey’s tongue gently swiping across his lips and he moaned. He was just about to push Joey away out of embarrassment, when Joey pulled him closer and slid his tongue past his lips. Chandler moaned again. He felt weak at the knees and fluttery and woozy! He couldn’t believe Joey was into him.

“Oh my god…” Joey almost gasped it out. He was breathing a little quicker than usual and Chandler’s heart was beating a little faster than usual. “I could get used to this,” he smiled.

“Yeah me too!” Chandler was a hyped! And happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this got you a little excited !!  
> The next chapter is probably gonna be longer than all the others before it ;)  
> I really appreciate comments and kudos if you deem me worthy ! <3


	5. The One With The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all ;)  
> also for any curious souls, this chapter is longer than all the previous ones combined lol, this is also the reason I changed the rating of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my bf for correcting my commas  
> I hope y'all enjoy !!!

They had slept in separate bedrooms after spending hours in each other’s arms and making out. And it had taken Chandler hours to fall asleep, changing between freaking out and trying to conceal squeals of excitement. And also other stuff that got him fairly dehydrated, and yet he still woke up with morning wood.

“Hey,” Joey greeted him with a sly smile from behind the kitchen counter. He was only wearing some thin pyjamas pants and Chandler couldn’t help peaking at were the materiel seemed thinnest.

“Hey,” Chandler was a bit more shy and nervous, “’morning.” He was already getting fiddly with his night shirt.

“So uh, how _you_ doing?”

Chandler chuckled. Damn, how was he so cute? “So we’re okay? No regrets?”

“What?! No!” Joey got up from behind the counter and rushed over to Chandler putting his hands on Chandler’s shoulders. “I never regret kissing someone,” He said with a flirty smile.

“Oh,” Chandler was a little relieved, but he still felt like he needed to talk a little more seriously with Joey about what they were doing and what he was feeling. “Uhm…” he trailed off trying to gather his thoughts.

“Wait a minute, are you having regrets?” Joey asked, sliding his hands, down Chandler’s arms to hold his hands. Oh, the tenderness was painful.

“No, I just… I’m just a little scared…” He squeezed Joey’s hands. “I’m scared I’m serious about this and you’re not and this whole thing is gonna end up a mess.”

“Oh,” Joey took a step back, “I guess this is a little scary… But don’t you wanna just see what happens?”

“Yeah- yes, I mean of course, I- I- I just…” He took a deep breath, “do you even like me?”

Joey blinked twice, “yeah. Chandler of course, you’re my best friend, and I’m not mad about the action either, y’know?” He smiled a little awkwardly.

Chandler sighed with a smile. There was something there and that was good enough for now. “Yeah.”

Joey’s smile widened and he leaned in and gave his best friend a peck on the lips.

They sat really close and kept giggling and flirting all through breakfast. And after they had freshened up for the day they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were sitting in their Barcaloungers and flirting.

“You know you should come on over here,” Joey said and slapped his thigh.

“Oh, well, why don’t you come over here?” Chandler asked and repeated Joey’s gesture.

“Huh…”

“What?”

“I don’t know, I always figured you for a sitting on the lap kinda guy, more so than the guy who provides the lap.” Joey shrugged a little amused.

“…Yeah I see that,” Chandler concurred, “so uhm, offer still stands?”

Joey Immediately reclined the Barcalounger, “Heck yeah!”

“Ha! Haha…” Chandler mocked, but then immediately jumped up and dashed over to Joey. “Okay so how are we gonna do this?” Chandler asked and did a little dance, “front or back?” He spun around, wriggled his butt and lifted his leg to try and find out how to get on.

Joey laughed and sat the chair back up, “come ‘ere!” He grabbed Chandler by the waist and pulled him close before reclining the chair and Chandler went down with a squeal. “There we go!” Joey grinned. Chandler was laying on his side, tucked in between Joey and the Barcalounger, and Joey reached down and pulled up Chandler’s leg so they were really snuggling, _and_ with Chandler’s crotch pressed against Joey’s hip. “How’s that?” Joey snuggled against his leg and Chandler felt himself getting a semi and blushed.

“That’s pretty nice…!” Chandler squirmed a little. His nose was pressed right up against Joey’s neck and every time he breathed it was Joey who squirmed.

“Hey, that tickles…!” Joey chuckled and put his hand against Chandler’s cheek to push him off.

“No, wait, wait!” Chandler pulled Joey closer and kissed his neck making the squirming slow down and the hand that had pulled him away started pulling him closer.

“Yeah I can wait,” Joey sounded a little breathy which spurred Chandler on, and he grazed his teeth against Joey’s neck. He felt the shiver go through his body and licked Joey’s neck in response. Joey hummed in pleasure and slowly slid his hand down Chandler’s body, feeling him up on the way, squeezing his ass, down past his thigh and hooking behind his knee. He pulled Chandler closer and pressed his thigh against his own erection. Chandler scooched up a bit to make it easier for Joey to move against his leg, coincidentally that left them in eye height.

“Hi,” Chandler smiled when he looked Joey in the eyes.

“Hi,” Joey leaned in and kissed him. This time they didn’t wait so long to introduce tongue. Chandler gasped when he felt Joey’s tongue sliding past his lips, and his cock rocking against the inside of his thigh making himself harder. Joey hummed a little again, happy and confidently this time.

Chandler broke the kiss just for a moment, “Bully.” he whispered and put his lips back on Joey’s wet and waiting ones. He gasped a little when Joey changed his position, turning over onto his side so they were laying chest against chest. He hiked Chandler’s leg a little further up his hip and ground against him. “Ah…!” Chandler gasped. He was so hard, and he could feel Joey was too. “Are we gonna…?” He asked breathlessly.

“Do you want it?” Joey asked, slowing down the grinding, but tightening his grip on Chandler’s butt.

“I, I- I- yeah… I want this.” Joey kissed him in reply, hard and deep, and hooked his thumb around the waistband of Chandler’s sweats. Chandler nodded his permission and his clothes started sliding down, revealing more and more of his naked ass, until his pants was just stuck over his erection. Joey didn’t fumble at all when he slowly moved the fabric out of the way, whereas Chandler fumbled a lot when he started pushing Joey’s jumper up his body.

“Oh, hang on,” Joey sat half up and pulled the shirt off. Chandler bit his lip looking up and down Joey and also noticed the bulge in his pants. “What about you?” Joey asked and caressed his sleeve.

“Yeah, yeah…!” Chandler nodded and started pulling at his shirt while Joey started pushing at his pants and as soon as Chandler got his shirt off, he started on Joey’s pants. Soon they were both naked next to each other.

“Nice!” Joey exclaimed eagerly and pumped his fist in the air.

Chandler snorted, “shut up…!” He tried not to sound flattered, and suddenly sounded very shrill when he yelped out as Joey pulled him onto his lap. “Oh…!” He tried to sound flirty, and Joey looked excited.

They were grinding against each other and kissing feeling each other up. Chandler was quickly learning he was the noisier one of the two, but Joey was just so good, with his hands all over him and his lips wandering too. “Do you- d- do we have any lube?” Chandler stammered, too horny to feel awkward or embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Joey reached between the seat and the cushion of the Barcalounger. “Lube and condoms.”

Chandler bit his lip fondly, trying not to say anything about his level of preparedness for this type of situation. “Do you wanna use it?”

Joey groaned lowly as he rubbed against Chandler’s naked body. “On you?”

Chandler shrugged, trying a little too hard to act nonchalantly, “If you think so,” he said like he hadn’t thought about Joey inside him every night since the first shower incident. And some mornings too.

“Nice,” Joey nodded with a smile and unscrewed the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and let some drip past his hand onto their hard cocks. He wrapped his hand around them both and sighed while Chandler moaned with the first motion.

“Ah…ha, Joey?” Chandler was not very good at containing his voice.

“Yeah?” They were both breathless.

Chandler sat back a little to balance on his knees and grabbed Joey’s wrist. “I meant this,” He said while looking him in the eye and moving his hand behind himself and onto his ass.

“Ah, you’re killing me man…!” Joey said desperately pulling him in for a deep kiss, while caressing him between his cheeks.

“I want you inside me,” Chandler was getting desperate and he looked wonderful, flushed from their foreplay all down his chest. Joey found what he was looking for with his lube-slicked fingers and pushed the first one inside. Chandler moaned. He bent over Joey to try and strangle the noise against his neck but ended up stretching instead as the moan and the pleasure dragged on.

“Ah, fuck, Joey,” He whimpered against the side of his head.

Joey groaned, partly out of frustrated impatience and pushed his finger all the way inside and started slowly thrusting. Chandler kept grinding against him with the rhythm of his finger. “Ah Joey, don’t stop,” He hissed.

Joey was going a little crazy listening to Chandler wanting him so bad, watching him squirming around on his lap from pleasure and feeling how tight and hot he was. He pulled out his finger and replaced it with another one before pushing both in, slowly to listen for any signs of discomfort. But Chandler only whimpered from pleasure and pushed back against the two fingers. “You like that?” Joey asked only a little more surprised than smug.

“Yes,” Chandler gasped, “yes!”

Joey sped up the thrusting. Chandler looked so pretty when he tried to bite his lip to quiet himself down, it was too tempting for Joey to not tease him, “you want this? You want me?”

“Ah! Yes! Please…!”

“Please what?”

“I want you, Joey!”

Now it was Joey’s turn to bite his lip. “I want you too…!” He pulled his fingers out of Chandler and grabbed the lube in shaky hands and poured a dollop onto the them before inserting three back inside Chandler. He moaned loudly and squeezed Joey’s shoulders with his bitten-down nails. He was turning completely red and working up a sweat too. “Do- do you- do you think you’re ready?” Joey stuttered out.

“I better be!” Chandler was out of breath and he knew he wasn’t gonna last forever and he just wanted Joey inside him quickly.

“Sure?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please!”

“Okay!” Joey said enthusiastically and quickly thrust his fingers in and out to loosen him up for what was to come, making Chandler’s moans louder and louder, before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Chandler by the waist, pulling him around to straddle his lap. He sat the recliner fully up to hold Chandler close and give him a kiss before he asked, “are you sure?”

Chandler nodded enthusiastically and kissed Joey tenderly. “Are you?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure,” He reassured and gave a bunch of kisses. He pressed one hand against Chandler’s back holding him close and used the other to guide himself to his entrance.

“Aaaah…!” Chandler couldn’t keep quiet when the hot and lube-slicked head of Joey’s cock entered him.

“You okay? It’s not too much?” Joey asked strained. He was starting to break a sweat now too partly because he was holding tightly onto Chandler keeping him up since he could feel his thighs shaking

“Yes…!” He panted and wriggled his butt a little.

Joey groaned and pushed Chandler further down on his lap, “Good!” Chandler moaned loudly with the stretch as Joey’s thick cock was pushed all the way inside him. His legs were shaking even more and his arms started too. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Joey asked gently.

Chandler nodded vigorously, “Yes, yes, yes..!” and started moving a little. He felt so full and so hot, with every movement he could feel what was left of his self-control slipping. He started grinding against Joey’s lap and Joey put his hands on his hips to help him with the rhythm and the speed and it was amazing! He started bouncing a little and every time he felt Joey’s cock thrusting into him, he moaned with pleasure. There was this one spot that just felt amazing and Joey kept rubbing against it, and Chandler knew if they kept going like this, he would not last long.

They were both panting and gasping and Joey’s grip on Chandler’s hips was tightening while Chandler’s grip on Joey’s shoulder’s was getting more desperate as he was using it as leverage to bounce on Joey’s cock. Joey tried to quiet Chandler down by kissing him, it was so good! But it threw their rhythm off a little which just made Chandler even more desperate to go back to the other angle. He pushed Joey back against the chair to go back and then whimpered loudly and desperately.

“Oh god, Joey!” He panted, “I- I- I’m getting close…!”

Joey groaned. It was such a turn on to see Chandler so frantic on top of him. But he wasn’t ready for them to finish yet. “Wait, I wanna move us,” he said and sat up straight, pushing Chandler off balance so he had to hold him close, “I wanna move us to the bedroom.”

“Oh,”

Joey had to slip out of Chandler to stand up, still with him in his arms.

“Oh,” Chandler let out, a little surprised but mostly turned on. He hadn’t realised how strong Joey was. “Which bedroom?” He asked with his arms tightly holding on around Joey’s neck.

“Mine.” Joey said with no hesitation. He wanted to see Chandler naked and spread out on his bed. He opened the door and instantly threw Chandler onto his bed and kicked the door shut.

“Wow!” Chandler gasped at the impact.

“You look perfect,” Joey said as he crawled onto the bed and over Chandler and kissed him. Chandler wrapped his arms and legs around Joey and pushed his hips closer. “Oh, impatient?” Joey asked teasingly.

“Yes,” Chandler said straight away and pushed Joey’s head closer to kiss him. Joey hummed satisfactorily and reached down and hooked his hand under Chandler’s knee and pulled it up and over his shoulder. Chandler made a little “umpf” sound at the stretch.

“Is it okay?” Joey asked and kissed his cheek. He was starting to tease Chandler by moving his hips letting his cock slide against the joint of his thigh.

“Yeah,” Chandler kissed him again and Joey balanced on the one arm Chandler’s knee was bent over, and a lifted knee while he led his cock back inside Chandler. While Joey groaned with the tight pleasure that enveloped him, Chandler whimpered at the stretch and held Joey closer.

“Hm?” Joey hummed a little worried.

“I’m good, please fuck me…!” Chandler rushed out breathlessly, and Joey did.

Chandler had to put a hand against the headboard to meet Joey’s hard thrusts. Joey was balanced on one arm, the other hand on Chandler’s thigh holding his leg in place to really enjoy the view of Chandler’s body. He was flushed pink from the tip of his ears to halfway down his chest. Joey let go of his thigh to caress his nipple, when he got an extra gasp between the moans he squeezed it and the broken and dazed moan he got in return spurred him on further.

In a matter of minutes Chandler was a whimpering, squirming and begging mess. Joey had his arms pinned so he couldn’t push him of his chest or touch himself. “Joey…!” He begged, “plea- please, Joe, I’m s-so close!”

Joey felt his heart skip a beat. “Say my name,” he gasped it out before he thought about it.

“Joe…! J- Jo- Joey…!” Joey let go of his hands, but before he could touch himself, Joey was already there. His hand wrapped around Chandler painfully hard cock and after two pumps he threw his head back and what started like a soft whimper turned into a long, shaky moan as his cum spurted out over his stomach and over Joey’s knuckles. The way he looked, slung back over the sheets, flushed all the way to his nipples, the tension in his gut and quiver in his thighs; the way he sounded and felt, squeezing around him in sync with his little orgasmic spasms. Joey leant over him and kissed him hard and deep, thrusted a handful more times and came inside Chandler with a drawn out throaty groan.

“Fuck…!” Joey panted against Chandler’s ear as he collapsed on his side next to him.

“Yeah…!” Chandler gasped and nodded. That was the best sex he’d ever had. He still had little tingly shots of pleasure shoot through his body.

Joey could barely catch his breath and his arms were a little shaky. His mind was completely blank, but from the echo and image of Chandler’s moans and his flushed chest. Oh, the way he sounded when he’d played with his nipples. Joey felt his stomach tingle, the beginnings of butterflies. He reached over in the drawer of his night stand and pulled out some tissues. “Here,” he said, “let me,” and started dapping at Chandler’s cum covered stomach and chest.

“Thank you,” Chandler was still out of breath. “That was amazing.”

“It really was,” Joey agreed.

“Are you surprised?” Chandler felt like he had to ask.

“Not that it was good, but that it was this damn amazing, maybe a little?” He shrugged, “is that okay?”

“I gotta admit,” he nodded, “very, very, very good…!” and leaned over and kissed Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think !? :D  
> Please leave comments and kudos, it'd make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos. If you loved it, please leave a comment! :D


End file.
